Birthday Storm
by MordreLupis
Summary: Sorry for lack of title. This is just something that might be warranted as fluff. I doubt it but well read anyway. It's about Gray and my farmer Tammy getting stuck in a storm together. Gray/Farmer Second chapter/sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Popped into my head and is being written down. Hope you like it! Ask for a sequel if you like with any ideas, I kind of have a few in mind.

I sludged through the deep, deep snow, treading carefully so I won't slip. I was wrapped up in a warm blue coat over top of my bright green overalls, and orange shirt. My long blond hair blew back in the strong winds as I approached the summit of Mother's Hill. Today was Winter 6, and while early in the winter a storm had blown a full force of snow into the peaceful town. I looked towards the graying sky, and sighed. My breath formed a stream of white into the cold air. I had hoped to make it home before the snow, but now that it was obvious I wouldn't I decided to go forward, towards the small valley at the base or Mother's Hill. I hoped it would offer me some protection from the storm.

As I neared the entrance to the wood surrounded valley the wind picked up viciously and snow began to drift in great walls up to the sky. I stood just outside the entrance to the valley, I could vaguely make out a small wooded corner that seemed very protected. Just then I heard a groan behind me. I turned to find Gray, the blacksmith's grandson. He looked frozen and weary, so I called over to him. He looked up and saw me. He then began to fight the wind and snow and trudged faithfully towards me. As he neared I reached out my hand and grasped his pulling him to the shelter of a huge oak tree in the small protected corner. There were thick pines all around, which allowed the snow to only come in drifts around the front of the little alcove. I dragged us all the way to the back and dropped into the needle like leaves. We sat for a moment resting, then he turned and said, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes, "For what?"

"If you hadn't shouted out, I would have tried to get home in this storm."

I sighed and shook my head. Then suddenly a thought popped into my head as I remembered looking at my calender. "Happy Birthday Gray."

He looked at me as we sat together and gave a small grin. "Thank you. Your the first person today to notice."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, I left before gramps got up and everyone I saw in the street didn't say anything."

"Oh that's terrible. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok. I know the storms haven't left much time for shopping, besides you just saved me from this storm. That's a good enough gift."

"No it isn't! I would have done that anyway. I'll make you something when the storm blows off and we can get back to my place. I know you love food."

He chuckled, and as I listened I could imagine hearing it the rest of my life. I shook my head, what was I thinking. I sounded like ever other girl out there, wishing for love or whatever.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the wind blow around us. Eventually I turned to see him shivering terribly. I winced as I saw his relatively thinner coat and boots. I realised that maybe I didn't give the blacksmith as much work as say the grocery store. I shuffled closer and unzipped my coat. He quickly glanced my way and his eyes widened as he saw my open coat.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze to death like that!" He said with teeth chattering and he pulled down his hat over his ears.

I said nothing as I tugged one of my arms out of the sleeve and tugged the coat around his other shoulder. He finally caught on and slipped his arm through the coat sleeve. He pulled me up onto his lap then we both re-zipped the coat. I gently pulled my other arm out of my sleeve to pull both arms up towards my chest, he then pulled that sleeve inwards and let it hang inside the coat to keep out cold air.

He wrapped his free arm around me tightly holding me to his chest. I could feel his heart beating next to mine.

* * *

I slowly felt my eyelids fall, and I drifted to sleep knowing we were both safe and warm.

Gray looked down at the girl sleeping inside the jacket, wrapped in his arms. She didn't know how often he wished he could hold her like this. How often he dreamed of a family with her. He sighed looking up at the darkening gray sky, then he too drifted off to sleep. His head resting gently against hers.

He felt a small nudge in the morning as sunshine drifted slowly onto his face. He sighed, that had been an excellent night. He had had the best dream of him and Tammy, the new farmer girl from the city. As consciousness tugged at him he felt a small, warm, weight on his chest. He looked down and gasped. There snuggled up to him, clutching at his shirt, was the girl of his dreams. The last night hit him like a load of iron from work. He smiled down at the sleeping angel. Her hair cascading down her face and back, like a golden halo. She began to stir and he blushed. He tugged at his hat just as she awoke and grinned up at him.

"Good morning," She whispered.

It was at that moment Gray decided it had been an exceptional 23rd birthday after all. He also decided it was high time he asked this wonderful girl in his arms to go out with him.

He grinned down at her and saw the beginning of new dream.

A/N I've decided this kind of sucked. Oh well it's going up anyways because I could use some advice on my writing. The only time I seem to get it is when I write something horrid. Hopefully this was horrid enough to warrant a review.


	2. Sequel

A/N okay...by special request I have decided to make a sequel or next chapter or whatever for my story "birthday storm". My thanks to britt for the ideas! Hope you like it! Another thanks to becca-baybii for the encouragement. Review if you can!

I puffed out a small cloud of warm air as a set of buildings came into sight. I stumbled towards the relative warmth of my chicken coop and beyond that my house. Besides me I heard Gray mumbling pulling his hat tighter over his head in the cold wind. I smiled at him and said "Common Gray I owe you a birthday dinner!"

He looked over at me with his eyes wide, "Oh! You don't have to do that for me! Really."

I chuckled and shook my head, the boy was so stubborn sometimes. I obviously wanted to do this for him so why not just accept it. I grabbed his hand and raced towards my door. Luckily I caught him off guard or I never would have been able to move the sturdy blacksmith. He stumbled behind me tripping over his own feet like a young fawn trying to keep up with it's mother. I stopped just in front of the door and turned to him. "Be back here at 6 for a belated birthday dinner. No arguments, I'll see you later."

I gave him a quick hug than raced inside the house to prepare. Which left poor Gray stuck outside the door of the girl he was desperately trying to ask out.

I swept around the end of my kitchen counter bouncing towards the table trying to to drop a huge tray of baked corn. I set it next to the fried noodles, my special buckwheat recipe, and the bottle of wine from the winery. I also had some cheese and bread to start as well as some tomatoes as a side. For dessert I had some ice cream and pudding in the fridge. I had made sure everything was Gray's favourites and I enjoyed all the same foods. A lot of the stuff I grew on my farm or could buy cheap at the grocery store so it was no problem to make.

Then I skipped off to clean all the flour and food off my face and change my clothes. I wore a simple but nice looking green top and a pair of clean, non farm work dirtied and torn jeans. Though when I got the door I couldn't have cared less what I was wearing.

There stood Gray, tugging slightly at the collar of his dress shirt, his other hand at his belt holding up a pair of tan slacks. I giggled at the look on his face as my eyes scanned his attire carefully. He was red in the face and mumbled something about his grandfather making him look presentable. I laughed again but this time with a warm smile on my face. "You look very handsome Gray. I'm glad your grandpa made you dress up."

He smiled back at me a little red in the face. "You look beautiful, as always."

I blushed and murmured a thanks. Then I invited him to come in. His eyes began to widen as he surveyed the feast before us.

I leaned back contentedly in my chair as I watched Tammy swallow the last few bites of her dessert. She smiled at me slicking at her spoon to get the remains of the cold treat. I watched her thinking it was now or never. I either ask her out now or by summer she'll be head over heals for Cliff or Kai or even worse...Rick. I shuddered at the thought and summed up my small expanse of courage.

"Tammy?" I asked my voice quivering my face going red.

"Yes Gray? What's the matter? Did you not like the food?" She asked worriedly.

"No! No the food was great! Thanks for the lovely dinner by the way!" I exclaimed quickly, "It's just...I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright Gray go ahead."

"Umm..alright...Tammy, your a really good friend but lately I've...uh...benn wanting more...I guess...um what I want to say is, Will you go out with me?" I stuttered. I looked away ashamed.

"Of course I will Gray!" She shouted the words I needed to hear. I leaped across the table and kissed her full on the lips. I had a feeling there were many more wonderful birthdays to come.

A/N Well kinda short... Correction really short but I hope you guys liked it anyways. Always open to new story ideas!


End file.
